A Cinderella Story
by Madame Aqua
Summary: Byakuya meets Hisana, Hisana finds Rukia and Rukia meets Ichigo. A Cinderella story with a twist! Please R&R! I stink at summaries XD CHAPT 7 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Cinderella Story  
**Author: **familyreject24 (female author)  
**Anime/Manga:** Bleach  
**Pairings: **Ichigo/Rukia; Hisana/Byakuya  
**Declaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. All of it belongs to the brilliant excellent manga artist/writer Tite Kubo.  
**A/N: **Yes I am back, and it feels really good too. I'm sorry you guys but I had to delete my other story because I kept getting writer's block and the story really wasn't going the way I had planned. So I decided to start a new story. And here it is please review because I would love to here your view, your tips and your comments. Enjoy the story!

Once upon a time in the land of Soul Society, there lived a rich noble family, known as the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya is head of the noble Kuchiki family, he was sophisticated in his philosophy and manner of speech. He was considered high class, he is perpetually cool, calmand collected--many might say cold and emotionless having never been seen to either smile or lose his temper. Despite his youthful appearance and record, Byakuya has never been married before because he is always working and he loves to work. Byakuya is the type who keeps his affections and emotions under raps, so to speak.

On one dark and gloomy night, the moon was staring down at Byakuya. The streets were empty and there was silence in ever corner of the Rukongai. Byakuya was walking through the lonely streets of the Rukongai. He stopped by the river to look at the starry sky when he noticed a woman at the river drawing water. She was petite woman with black hear that looked like the midnight sky, she was wearing a kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Her kimono looked torn and a little dirty because she had been cleaning and walking through the dirty streets of the Rukongai. She had a delicate elegance and her natural appearance that appealed to him. Byakuya couldn't help but fall in love with this woman. When she had realized he was looking at her, she ran through the alley and left before he could say a word.

_I wonder who she is. I have never seen anyone like her, she is so beautiful. Wait what am I thinking! I don't even know her and she doesn't even know me like that._

Night after night he would dream of her and all through the day he would wonder about her. He realized that thinking about her was interfering with his work so he decided to go and look for her. So one night just like the night he met her, he went out by the river hoping to see her but he didn't see her. He stayed there, hour after hour, just waiting for her to come to the river. Finally she came; she had recognized it was him coming towards her. "Good evening, Byakuya sama," she said in a delicate polite manner.

"Wait, come back, I want to know your name at least" Byakuya said as she was turning around to leave.

"Why would you be interested in a peasant?"

"I don't know but ever since I saw you before I couldn't get you off my mind."

"My name is Hisana but I never heard of a Captain being interested in a peasant from the Rukongai."

They walked down the riverbank talking about each other's lives and past. They seemed very interested in each other; eventually they stop and looked at each other. Hisana looked up and gazed into his eyes and he did the same. But when he looked in her eyes he saw sadness and pain as if someone or something was troubling her. She still smiled and he put his hands on her face. She placed her hands on top of his broad hands. At that moment the moon came out of the clouds and shone on them while the fireflies flew around them. He leaned forward and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked at the sky together and kissed each other again.

One year later they got married and they started their lives together. As the years went by Hisana kept going out looking for her sister she abandoned before. So one day Hisana was walking through the house and she accidentally bumped into Byakuya.

"Where have you been?"

She never told Byakuya about how she had abandoned her baby sister while living the rough Rukongai. She abandoned her baby sister and felt guilty ever since. Now she feels she can take care of her sister and she was searching for her little sister even though she was pregnant.

"It looks like you have been avoiding me."

There was silent pause.

"No, I haven't... its just... Umm" she could hardly answer or look at him.

"Why have you been going out by yourself? You know the doctor told you to stay off you feet and stay in bed. I have been worried sick about you and you know it hurts me to see you like this."

"I have to tell you something very important." Hisana said while pulling him into the living room.

"What is it? Do you feel ill or what? Are you cheating on me? I'm only kidding, what's wrong?"

"No it's nothing like that at all. Before I met you I did something horrible."

"What was it? You can tell me anything and you know you are going to have to tell me it anyway because I am your husband."

"I know that but what I did was the most awful thing anybody could ever do and I don't think you should have married such a bad..."

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. I will love you no matter what and you should know that and I will never abandon you or betray you. Now tell me why you have been going back to the Rukongai and not telling me."

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am sorry for not updating, the reason was that I lost all my notes that I had written for this chapter and I had to write it all over again. Not only that but also this stupid dumb school I go to is giving me too much work. Again, I am sorry!

**Chapter 2 **

"I have some thing to tell you" Hisana replied looking sober.

"Is it another man that you have been seeing behind my back? Are you going to die or something? Please tell me I want to know desperately," Byakuya asked curiously.

"It is nothing like that"

"Then what is it?"

"Before I met you and before I came to the Rukongai I had a little sister"

"Oh is that it, then why hide it from me. Why don't you let her come and visit you or something?"

"It's not that, I… I abandoned her because I was only thinking about myself and not about her. I feel so ashamed that is what I must tell you. I know you don't want me anymore because you found out I really am."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN? I love you and I know it must have been hard for you to survive in the Rukongai. Now that I know why you have been avoiding I can help you." He put his arms on her body and pulled her close to him and their lips met.

A few months went by, Hisana had to put the search for Rukia on hold because she had bad pains and the baby was due soon. The next minute she knew her water broke and she was breathing very heavy. Byakuya saw her and asked what happened and all he knew was that he had to take her to section four. When he arrived there with Hisana on his back everywhere was packed full of wounded shinigamis. He went to the front desk and asked the doctors to look at his wife. Therefore, they did and in the next few hours Hisana gave birth to a baby, girl and they decided to name her Ryoko.

Therefore, the next week they brought the baby home and they had to learn to take care of a newborn baby. Byakuya had never changed a diaper before, after that, he was never the same again. The baby peed in his face and he vowed to never change a diaper as long as he lived. He was embarrassed and could not take it anymore so he left it up to Hisana. When Hisana felt better, she continued looking for her sister.

Therefore, they looked in the Rukongai and they still could not find her. However, just when they had given up hope, they found her standing at the river where they first met. She was standing in the river holding water flower when she noticed someone was watching her. She ran away as fast as she could because she saw Byakuya and was afraid.

"Wait, come back," Hisana yelled in a distance.

Rukia stopped for a moment because she had recognized her sister's voice. She took a second and turned around.

"Is your name Rukia?"

"Yes how do you know my name?"

"I think we should walk and I will tell you everything you need to know." Therefore, they walked and Hisana told her the whole story; at first Rukia cried. Hisana hugged her and cried with her.

"I wanted to know if you will stay and live with us."

"Okay" and she continued to cry in her sister's arms. _I finally have a family. _

She finally packed all of her things and went to live with her new family with her sister Hisana. When she arrived to the house, she dropped her things and her eyes were wide open. She was shocked because she never been in a house like theirs before.

"You really live here?"

"Yes" she said with giggles

"Do I get a room?"

"Of course, why would we let you live here and not give you a room?" she exclaimed.

"This is totally awesome. Can I explore the place?"

"Of course you can but just make sure you don't wake up the baby. Oh yes before I forget we will be having dinner in awhile."

Rukia gleamed because she never had a meal prepared for her before and she felt a slight bit of happiness. She explored the many rooms of the Kuchiki household and then Hisana showed her where her room was and where all of her belongings belonged. In her room her room she had a closet to place her clothes and a table to read and have her dinner. She had a window with a great view of Soul Society and the r

Later that night she took a bath, after that she went looking around for Hisana and found her in her bedroom with Byakuya. She bowed low and said "Thank you so much for taking me in. I am truly in your debt."

"Stop being silly, you're family and you have every right to stay and you can stay here as long as you like." Byakuya said with a smile.

"He's right!" Hisana also smiled.

As the years went by Hisana became very ill and could hardly get out of bed. A month later she had left their world, they grieved for her, and they barely got over her death. The family held a funeral in the honor of Hisana and while this was going on Byakuya was talking to the twelfth squad captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"So what will you do with her sister?"

"I'm going to work her to death. She took my wife away from me and she doesn't even deserve to live in my house."

"Okay. But if you want to get rid of her you can always give her to me," he said with an evil grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite except for the story that is shown below. ITS MINE! Finally something belongs to me and not someone else.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 3. Sorry for not update this story in so long but I was really busy during the summer and I couldn't update and I lost the papers where I wrote most of the story on but I found it. Now all that's left is Now I present to you A Cinderella Story Chapter 3 Enjoy!

**Chapter III**

Now that Hisana had passed away, Byakuya made Rukia do all the chores for the house and for him and his spoiled daughter. Rukia did not fight back all she did was accept the commands of her brother-in-law.

One morning, she was over slept and by the time she had finished her morning chores she had to bring her brother-in-law and her niece their breakfast in bed. When she finally reached Byakuya's room and brought him his breakfast he looked right at her with frustration.

"So what happed to you this morning?" Byakuya smirked.

"Nothing, I just over slept. I'm very sorry."

"Anyway, I'm going to a meeting and I will be late in returning. So I want this house cleaned and with the vanilla fragrance as well. I also want Ryoko's room clean. I also want dinner to be ready and I want you to sew Ryoko's kimono because it has a hole in it. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," he walked away with nothing but a strict face.

_I sometimes wonder why Byakuya is so mean to me, I really don't understand it at all. I didn't do anything to him but I guess he doesn't approve of me because I'm came from the Rukongai, _Rukia thought to herself over and over in her mind as she was cleaning up. While she was thinking to herself, Ryoko made a mess and behind her back.

"Why did you make a big mess?" Rukia asked her demandly.

"Because I wanted to and because I can do whatever I want." as she said this she stuck her tongue out at her and laughed. "Does it look like I care what you have to do?" Rukia went up to her and slapped her in the face.

"Don't you ever do that again, I work too much for you to be making a mess."

"Wait until my father hears about this, he will surely do something about you," she snorted.

_I totally forgot about that. I slapped her because I was so mad at what she had done I wasn't thinking._ Byakuya came home and immediately Ryoko talked to him about what had happened a few hours ago.

He immediately went into Rukia's room, "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, sir" she said carefully not trying to anger him more.

"Why did you slap Ryoko?" Byakuya questioned.

"She made a mess while I was cleaning and then she talked to me badly and I slapped her without thinking." Byakuya came up and slapped her and she went forcefully onto the floor.

"Don't you ever touch Ryoki like that or you will go back to the Rukongai and live there again. You are very lucky to live here, so don't make me change my mind. Am I understood?" Byakuya yelled.

"Y-yes," she said with tears coming down her face.

The next day, Byakuya left some papers that were suposed to be handed in to the Gotei 13 unit. She knew this because he had been discussing it around her and so she decided to go to his job and deliver it to him to make up for what she had done. When she arrived to his office, she bumped into a orange-head guy known to be a powerful shinigami and is a relative of the Supreme Chief and Commander, Isshin. He caught her by the waist and held her looking into her violet eyes. Not knowing who she had bumped into she immediately bowed her head and quickly apologized. When he saw her face, he grabed by her hand and he asked "What is your name? I've never seen you here before"

"My name is Rukia and I am Byakuya's sister-in-law," she replied kindly.

Byakuya came running towards the couple, "Sorry Ichigo-sama" and he bowwed low. "I hope my sister-in-law didn't cause you any sort of trouble," he said with a smile.

"Actually it was my fault and you guys stop with the bowing to me like I'm a queen or something." Everyone in the group laughed, Ichigo then started to walk away. "Hey Byakuya ! You should bring her around more often?!" Ichigo yelled and smiled at Rukia.

As Ichigo went away, Byakuya slapped making her hit the floor with force. "Don't come here looking like trash next time," he hissed. Rukia felt a little bit happy by this and a little sad.

A month has passed, but Rukia can still remember the moment she bumped into Ichigo. She still remebers Ichigo's scent and everything that had happened on that day. While she was mesmerizing, she was suddenly frightened by her brother in law.

"Please clean up the kitchen Ryoko made a mess," as he was talking to her she was looking out the window and was off in a daydream.

"Are. You. Listening!!!!" he yelled and immediately she woke up. "I really don't know what to do with you , really Rukia. You have been slacking off and I'm getting sick and tired of it. You really need to stop this fo..."

Before he could finish his sentence, someone is knocking at the door. It was something they really didn't expect. Byakuya opened the letter and it read,

Dear Sir Byakuya,

You have been invited to attend Ichigo Kurosaki's 18th Birthday celebration and

all memebers of your family are invited ot attend. Hope to see you there.

Signed

Isshin Kurosaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of its characters. I just own the story and you probably already know.

**A/N: **Again I am sorry for not updating and I'm really sorry to andraq and DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, for they wanted me to update this story and I'm sorry i disappointed them. But I might as well tell you now updates for my stories may take awhile but hopefully since summer is coming up I can update much more. Anyway here is the story and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

"O dad! I can't believe it! I mean I get to meet Ichigo who is the greatest shinigami out there and not only that but he is the son of the Great Isshin Kurosaki."

"What about me?" Byakuya asked looking at his daughter strangely.

"Dad, you already know that you're number one in this world" Ryoko smiled.

"I am aren't I?" and both of them laughed,but they failed to realize that Rukia was listening and was wanting to ask if she could also go to the party. But instead she went into her room shutting the door and began to cry.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya yelled. Rukia came rushing down the stairs thinking that it was an emergency.

"Yes... sir" she said breathing very hard.

"I want you to go shopping with Ryoko to get a dress because she needs one for Ichigo's birthday party. You need to buy a dress for yourself because Ichigo-sama will expect to see you there. But listen to this, if you don't have all your chores done not only will you not be going to the party but you will move into Kurotsuchi-sama's house and you will work for him." Rukia was shock when she heard what Byakuya had said. But she stood there with a smile on her face because she knew that she could do it if she put all her effort into it.

"Thank you very much, Byakuya-san" Rukia chuckled.

"Dad! You can't be serious, I mean what if Ichigo really does like her? I mean really he would have wrote on the invitation that only you and I come because he knows that no one really important lives here besides me and you."

"Trust me, sweetie. She will not be going and she will move in Kurotsuchi-sama's house and she will be out of our hair. Not only that but Ichigo will fall in love with you and will forget all about Rukia," Byakuya snickered

Rukia was listening to them from the back door and could hear what they were saying.

The very next day, Rukia and Ryoko were in the local area to shop for the party. They saw the most beautiful kimonos to wear. While they were walking Ichigo was coming from the other direction. He saw them from a distance and called out to Rukia "Hey Rukia!"

She turned around and Ichigo was standing right in front of her and was looking in her eyes directly. She was shocked and backed away because she didn't want Ryoko to tell Byakuya that she talked to him because she knew that he would kick her out and send to someone else to be their slave.

"Hey, why are you moving away from me?" Ichigo put on a frown. "O, I get it you probably don't remember me." He look at her with a big wide smile and took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Ichigo and we met at your uncle's office."

Rukia shook her head quick. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she turned toward, "let's get back so I can clean the house."

"Can I come to your house later?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

"No." She continued to run to the house holding on to Ryoko. As soon as they entered the door, Ryoko slapped Rukia in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I want to know where in the world, Soul Society and Rukongai do you think you can talk to me like that? I am not your servant, you are MINE! You do as you are told and don't you dare do that again," Ryoko yelled so loud that the place began to shake. "I plan to marry Ichigo Kurosaki, but the next time you dare even talk to him I will tell my dad to send you to Kurotsuchi-sama's house. SO WATCH YOUR STEPS FOR I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

At this rate, Rukia really wanted to slap her but was too scared because she felt that she would really be sent away to the worst guy of all the captains.

Around noon, Byakuya came over to the house to see how things were with the household.

"DAD! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! Rukia has to go. Do you know what she did today? SHE KEPT TALKING TO ICHIGO! He didn't pay any attention to me and just kept talking to her. She needs to go. Sometimes I wish we could really send her to hell with those hollows and she would never have to interfere with my eternal love with Ichigo."

"Don't worry! After the party, he will see you and fall in love with you and we will send Rukia away to Kurotsychi-sama's house where she will be one of his creepy experiment things." By the way, did you get the dress that will blow the whole Soul Society?" As always Rukia was listening to the conversation in secret for she knew the house better than they did for she had secret passages in the house. She ran to her room crying.

"I'm sorry, Hisana onee-san but I can not stay here any longer."

**A/N: **Please read and review I want to know if I was a little bit too powerful or what or was it lame to the extreme.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok I don't own the song Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. It belongs to Walt Disney and I don't own Bleach; they belong to their rightful owners. Thanks for the reviews guys and the messages. Sorry for not writing in such a long time. Here is Chapter FIVE! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!!! They will help me to continue writing!!

**Chapter Five**

Byakuya and Ryoko were still getting ready to leave for the grand affair that Ichigo's father was hosting. Rukia helped Ryoko with her kimono and her make up. Ryoko was wearing a corporate blue kimono with white lilies on the fabric. It gave her body no curves but she didn't look fat. She had wore stilettos with her kimono which made her look three or four Her father had worn his white and blue kimono with his traditional zori sandals. While they waited for their carriage to take them to their destination they remained in the main room with tea Rukia had prepared.

Finally after waiting for an hour, their carriage was there in front of the house. Byakuya and Ryoko walked out the door and didn't even look back to say goodbye or even make a smart remark. They rode away off into the dark streets.

Since they had been gone, Rukia has pack their bags. She packed what little belongings she had and took a the photo of her sister that was in the main room. "I'm sorry sis but I can't live among your husband or daughter anymore." She kissed the photo and got back to packing her things.

As she looked back, she saw something strange sticking out of the corner of her eye. As she moved towards the strange thing, the strange thing started to take form. It look like a stuffed animal of some sort. She had never encountered such a strangely designed creature all the time she was living there.

Suddenly the strange orange creature began to move; she accidently dropped him on the floor. "What the hell did you do that for you imbecile? If I was my original size I would have kick your butt back to the stars."

She immediately back away and started to grab her things and headed to the door.

"Hey don't go! I'm here to help you. Sorry about my rude attitude earlier but the way you dropped me on the floor, it really hurt. My name is Kon and I am your favorite wizard for the land of the unknown. I can't tell you the name because it's against the code laws but anyway I am here to make your dreams come true." He did the moon walk before getting down on one knee before her.

She stood silent and didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Before she realized it she picked it up and started to observe it.

"Okay I get the point that you are fascinated that an orange bear can talk but please if you want to go to the party tonight, YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN!"

"For a weird bear like you, you have an anger problem. I think there is any way for me to attend the ball with out my brother-in-law and niece noticing me."

"For one, if you dressed better you might not be disrespected that much."

"Whenever you have the money to buy me the new clothes, then I will dress better."

"That's right you don't work or anything."

"You finally got it. Why are we even talking about this? There is no way that I can go to the party tonight. Besides I plan to run away and join the Espada."

"Before you go crazy and loose your mind, let me tell you that they are not people you should be messing with."

"You don't understand my life."

"I have always been here just waiting for the right opportunity to help you out. I know what Byakuya has done to you and don't worry his day of punishment will come in due time. But first let me get you straight for this ball" He jumped out of her hands and went back to the spot where he first was found. He took out a little white stick. He started to wave the wand and whisper some random until he began to sing it louder.

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob  
that does the job  
is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola menchicka boola  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi  
bibbidi-bobbidi  
_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

"Wait a second.... wrong fairy tale and wrong author my bad." He took out the book called _Random Magic Songs for Magic Wizards_

"Are you a wizard?"

"Not yet."

"So they sent me a newbie for a helpful wizard," she whispered to herself.

"I heard that! Have faith in me. Now here we go. Ahem... with the wave of this stick thing I command that you change into a beautiful white kimono." Nothing happened. She moved her eyes and they darted to the floor.

"Why did I even get my hopes up," and suddenly a lady in white appeared before her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm you're true fairy godmother and this rat of a bear is just my assistant. I told him to look after you just in case something happened. Obviously he just sat there and went to sleep for a few years." She giggled. She had the skin tone of chocolate and her hair was a dark purple. She had nice curves and a slander body. She was beautiful. "Didn't I tell you to call me when something went wrong?"

"Yes but I thought I could handle it."

"Okay that's it no more girls over. They will be banned!"

"How can you be so mean to me?"

"How can you be so dumb?" He didn't answer. "Now let's get you ready for this grand ball," she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to all who added my story to their faves, those who commented and those who just love the story so far. Hope you enjoy the story. Here is chapter SIX XD

**Chapter Six**

"What's your name? If I may ask," Rukia looked at the woman curiously.

"Oh...how rude of me. My name is Yourichi and I'm your fairy shinigami. Unlike Mr. Stupid over here, I'm here to make your dreams come true."

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out here."

"Should I prove to you that I am what I say I am?" Rukia nods. Yourichi lifts up her wand and a few words that neither she nor Kon understood nor suddenly her little room became like the main room except bigger. It was nothing like she imagined. Her room was full of extra furniture that resembled the ones in Byakuya's room. Her drawers were filled with new clothing and accessories. The lights out shunned the sun and the room was fumed with the scent of lilies and vanilla. She just stood still, astonished at what she saw and marveled her new room.

"Okay now I definitely think I am dreaming or hallucinating. This can't be real or happening to me. I mean this is beyond me."

"Don't worry, everyone who I have helping in the past reacts this way. You're no different. So now let's get you ready for the grand ball before you don't have time to spend with you-know-who" Yourichi giggled.

Rukia blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"I know basically everything about you and every other client of mine. So are you ready to go? Or are you just going to do nothing?"

"Okay I guess I can give this thing a try I have nothing to lose." Then her room turned back to normal.

"Okay!" She took out her wand and swung it and said a few words Rukia couldn't understand. Instantly her worn out kimono changed before her eyes. Her kimono was black with hot pink hibiscus flowers. Her shoes were bright pink pumps that matched her kimono. She had a slit going on the side of the kimono. Her hair was pulled behind her ears with a pink hibiscus in her hair. She had pink and silver eye shadow with lip-gloss.

"Wow! I love it." Rukia couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror.

"That's not the only thing that we need to fix before you go to the party."

So they went to the back of the house and there was the garden she had planted all by herself. She looked around wondering what Yourichi was going to do next because she was bewildered at what had happened in the last 20 minutes.

Yourichi whispered a few more words and then a cabbage rolled from out of the garden and rolled up to the front of the house. They followed it. Then it turned it into glorious black and pink carriage. It had pink seats and black lilies trailing the frame of the window of the carriage. It had two huge, black horses with pink hair and four men in black and pink kimonos on the outside.

"Wow" her eyes popped out of her eye sockets. She turned to Yourichi and gave her a hug. She never received a gift as marvelous as this. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"Of course! When you are with me you are gonna ride in high class. I don't except anything less. But before you go you must be home before twelve o'clock. It's very important because everything will disappear and then your identity with be revealed and it will be all over for you."

"Okay" she said while getting into the carriage.

_Please don't forget my words Rukia!_ Yourichi thought to herself and then she disappeared.

It was already eight o'clock and everyone was chatting with everyone. Ichigo's father, Isshin, hired the best chiefs in all of Soul Society. They had a huge supply of sake which Captain Kyouraku Shunsui couldn't keep his hands off of. It took the strength of four shinigami to keep him away from the sake. Nanao had to take him home early because he was so wasted. He also hired geishas to dance for his guests in which everyone did watch.

After the main event had taken placed, everyone was chatting with everyone. Ryoko was talking with both shinigami captains and official who worked with her father. She was bored of them, she wanted to talk with Ichigo but he was too occupied with his own load of company.

Rukia walked out of the carriage and went to the grand ball room where the gentlemen outside had directed her. She was amazed when she entered and saw all the people walking around. Their kimonos were elegant and classy. She could swear that if she were to search all of the Rukongai, she couldn't find the money to buy one of the kimonos they were wearing. Before she realized it, everyone was looking at her. She could hear all the whispers and the grinning from the men's side. She saw how they looked at her and she felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Ichigo was looking at her as if hollows had come and taken over Soul Society. She was more beautiful than ever to him but he didn't recognize her.

"Ryoko!" Byakuya pulled her to the side.

"Yes daddy," she turned to meet her father face to face.

"Why don't you try and flirt with Ichigo. Go and don't disappoint me." He looked at her and glared.

She walked over to Ichigo pushing and shoving the other girls to get to him. The other girls moaned and Ichigo gave her this stare and he sighed.

"Hi Ichigo! I was hoping you that we could talk alone in the garden for awhile." She winked at him.

Before he knew it, he noticed someone enter the room. He never saw this girl before, at least he thought he didn't.

"Be right back," he winced. He walked away from Ryoko and Ryoko huffed her way back to talking with her company before him.

Ichigo walked towards the girl. "I don't know who you are but can I talk to you and get to know you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating in ages. I have been busy with school and family so I wasn't able to update. I got a request from one of my readers to update the story so this one is for one of my readers who REALLY wanted a new chapter. Now I'm back to give you some more IchiRuki love..

For those that don't know, **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

Here is the new chapter!!

**Chapter 7**

Once she had realized that it was Ichigo, she started running towards the garden. Rukia kept moving without even looking back. _I knew this was a bad idea... I don't know why I let those stupid idiots transform me into something so ugly.._ she thought to herself. It was all so sudden that she felt her arm being tugged. It was Ichigo.

Byakuya looked at the girl, she looked so familiar to him. What shocked him the most was why the girl was running away from Ichigo, the party was about him after all. Something didn't seem right to him, so he went after them.

Ichigo ran after her._ She can run fast! I'm almost out of breath and she is still going strong,_ he thought to himself. He ran after her and went passed so many guests. Some almost got in his way but he was able to dodge them with ease.

She kept running until she realized that she was lost in the castle Labyrinth. _I can't believe that I'm in this mess, how could I not look where I was heading_, she thought.

"Why did you run away from me? Am I that terrifying? PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY!" He saw that she was a little frightened so he changed his tone of voice. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki... what am I saying?! You already know that but I wanted to talk to you because you look extremely familiar so I wanted to ask you your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki but please don't tell my brother-in-law about this. He said that I was to stay home and finish my chores. He didn't want me to come."

"Really? You make him sound like a bad person." With the brief silence, Ichigo caught on that what he said was true. "He is that bad? Does he hurt you?"

"Not... Really.." She turned away from him.

"Not really... Something sounds fishy when you put it that way. Are you sure that he didn't hurt you?"

"No h-he didn't." She quickly turned away from him.

"Ok, if he didn't hurt you then why can't you look me straight in the eyes and tell me that he didn't hurt you?" He took her face into the palms of her hands and brought her face to see his.

"Well.... he did hit me a couple of times.. but I did deserve it because I didn't do exactly what he said."

"That's not an excuse. No one should have to hit anyone just because they make a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes and no one is excused from making mistakes." He hugged her. "I won't let him hurt you! I will take you away from him. Don't you worry but you are going to have to wait a little while so that I can gain power. If I have power, even my father can't go against me. Are you willing to wait for me?"

She looked at him intensely, she studied his eyes. She could see that he was sincere about his proposal. "I don't know if I can wait for you because my uncle might give me away to Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"I will not allow that to happen to you! I will protect you! Just wait another two months and I WILL come for you." He hugged her and pushed her close into his body. He drew her face to his with his fingers and place his lips gently on hers.

While he kissed her, Byakuya was in the shadows listening to their conversation. He couldn't believe that his sister-in-law was actually with Ichigo and that Ichigo had fallen for a girl like her. He felt so much anger towards them but he had to come up with a plan to break up the pair no matter what it cost him. He had to make Ichigo fall in love with his daughter so that he could gain some control and power.

Just as he thought of this, the grand clock in the stairwell rang out twelve long rounds. Then suddenly the pair broke away from their kiss which had grown intensely over the last few minutes. "I'm sorry but I have to go before my brother-in-law finds out about this."

He released a long sigh. "Fine but I want you to promise me that you will wait for me and do everything you can to wait for me."

"I promise." She smiled and left through the back of the castle to avoid bumping into her brother or her niece at all cost. She walked all the way home but still got there safe and sound and without being found out or at least she thought.

A month went by and Ichigo was making progress with gaining power as he promised her he would. She kept reading "Society Tribune" newpaper. Ichigo was making highlights in the newspaper. Rukia was caught off guard when her brother caught her reading the newspaper.

"Since when did you start reading the newspaper, Rukia?" Byakuya questioned as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Just recently because I heard stuff was happening in the market place," she tried very hard not to look into his eyes because when she did, she got nervous and would tell him what she and Ichigo planned to do.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows. He agreed to go through with his plan to sell Rukia to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Rukia had just finished cleaning the kitchen and gotten ready for bed. All of a sudden she heard noises coming from the window and then there were a bunch of people wearing all black and their faces were covered.

* * *

TBC

**A/N:** If you want more... show me some love and give a review. If you see errors, be polite and just correct me. Thanks! Can't wait to hear from you!!! :D


End file.
